Many computing scenarios involve a data set (such as a file system, a database, an object set, etc.) that managed by a host, and that is to be updated based on a set of operations, such as creating one or more items in the data set, reading one or more items in the data set, updating one or more items in the data set, and/or deleting one or more items in the data set (together comprising a standard set of “CRUD” operations.) Moreover, the host may be accessible through a particular protocol, such as HTTP, and the operations may correspond to a set of verbs permitted in the protocol (e.g., HTTP POST, HTTP GET, HTTP PUT, and HTTP DELETE.) An operations set may involve a series of such operations configured in a sequence to achieve a particular result (e.g., bidirectionally synchronizing a portion of a filesystem on a remote server with a locally stored version of the same portion of the filesystem.) This operations set may be performed on a device other than the host, e.g., by issuing a first operation to the host, and upon receiving notice of completion of the operation issuing a second operation, etc. The operations set may also be performed on the device as part of an application, e.g., a data-driven application that exchanges data with the host as the source of the data featured in the application.